


sleep

by ariare



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta menemukan sesosok Kuroko Tetsuya tertidur bawah pohon sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Post pertama; di sini dan di tahun 2015. Dengan prompt sakura petals dari emak yucchi. Kelebihan satu kata hahaha di Ms. Word pas 100 padahal. 
> 
> Untuk Hari Karya Penggemar Internasional 2015. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke oleh Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Kise Ryouta menemukan sesosok Kuroko Tetsuya tertidur bawah pohon sakura. Kelopak-kelopaknya terlihat jatuh mengguyur pemain keenam klub basket SMP Teikou itu. Rambutnya yang biru muda bercampur dengan merah mudanya sakura. Sejujurnya, Kise ke sini hanya ingin mengembalikan catatan sastra klasik milik pemuda itu. Tapi sekarang malah yang empunya tertidur.

Kise berjongkok. Perlahan, menggoyangkan tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat itu sambil memanggil namanya.

“Bangun, Kurokocchi!”

Namun, pemuda itu masih tertidur dengan sangat damai, dan entah kenapa, indah. Kise terpaku untuk beberapa detik. Perlahan, dia menyingkirkan satu kelopak di rambut Kuroko. Tersenyum, Kise melepaskan _sweater_ -nya dan menutupkannya pada pemuda itu.

“Selamat tidur, Kurokocchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih banyak.


End file.
